In general, a double-push-button device may be applied to a man-machine interface of industrial equipment (e.g. a machine tool), to enable a user to control the industrial equipment via the double-push-button device, e.g. to energize or de-energize the industrial equipment. The double-push-button device is provided with a sealing pad, for blocking the ingress of foreign matter (e.g. water or dust) into the interior of the double-push-button device, to further prevent foreign matter from causing damage to a push-button assembly as a result of entering the interior of the double-push-button device. However, a through-hole is formed in a well-known sealing pad, and will make the formation of a sealing space by the sealing pad during sealing impossible, thereby making it impossible for the sealing pad to effectively block the ingress of foreign matter into the interior of the double-push-button device.